1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computing systems and more particularly to dock able computing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The traditional way of taking down notes on a paper has a disadvantage that all information is lost if the paper gets misplaced. Another disadvantage is that archiving notes needs huge storage space. An alternative is to record a speech or a presentation or a conversation between two people. A person may be interested in taking down notes and recording the speech or the conversation simultaneously. Using digital ink and a multimedia recorder is thus an option that needs less storage space than paper based notes and gives full flexibility to the person in terms of ways in which the person can store the speech or the conversation. A notepad that supports digital ink and multimedia recording may be used for writing and recording notes. The above notepad must also comprise voice recognition functionality and optical character recognition functionality thus necessitating high memory and high processing power in the notepad. Presence of high memory and high processing power lead to increase in cost of a notepad and high cost of a notepad prohibits a person from using the notepad for recording notes.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with various aspects of the present invention.